fiona_renee_burksfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy and Skooks
Tommy and Skooks is upcoming animated film developed by Good Wad Productions. Plot The plot centers on a dog who lives in her father's castle with numerous smaller siblings. When his father takes him and his siblings on an outing in his ship, a dog is driven by a desire to see even more of the world and floats away on the back of a creature. He ends up stranded on Earth and is rescued by Tommy, who cuts his finger in the process. He licks his wound when he picks him up, and the wound heals almost instantly. After taking a great liking to her, Tommy calls him Skooks promises to protect her forever. Meanwhile, his father, Buffer, is looking for his son. Upset that he ran away, he believes the humans have now kidnapped him, and he use the ship to return Skooks to him. Tommy is heartbroken by this and goes home with his mom, Kate, who tries to cheer him up to no avail. Skooks and his father have a confrontation, during which Skooks refuses to let his father call him by his birthname, "Buddy". He declares his name to be Skooks and voices his desire to become human because he has started to fall in love with Tommy. Suddenly he starts turning into a human, a consequence of the human blood he swallowed when he licked Tommy's finger. His father turns him back with difficulty and goes to summon Skooks' mother. Meanwhile, Skooks, with the help of his siblings, breaks away from his father and releases his magic to make herself human. The huge amount of magic released, causing an imbalance in the world, resulting in a huge storm. Flying through space, Skooks goes back to visit Tommy. Tommy, Kate, and Skooks wait out the storm at Tommy's house, and the next morning Kate leaves to check up on the residents of the nursing home where she works. Lori, Skook's mom, arrives at Buffer's ship. On her way there, Buffer has seen and recognized her. Buffer notices the moon has come out of its orbit and satellites are falling like shooting stars. Lori declares that if Tommy can pass a test, Skooks can live as a man and the world order will be restored. If he fails, Skooks will turn into foam. Tommy and Skooks wake up to find that most of the land around the house has been covered by the ocean. Kate has not come home yet, so with the help of Skooks' magic, they make Tommy's toy ship life-size and set out to find Kate. While traveling they see prehistoric fish swimming beneath them. After landing and finding Kate's empty car, Tommy and Skooks go through a tunnel. There Skooks loses his human-sized form and reverts into a dog. Tommy and Skooks are taken by Buffer into Fidoline and down to the protected nursing home where they are reunited with Kate and meet Lori, both of whom have just had a long private conversation. Lori asks Tommy if he can love Skooks whether he is a puppy or a man. Tommy replies that he "loves all the Skooks'." Lori then allows Skooks to become human once Tommy kisses him on the surface. The film ends with Skooks jumping up and kissing Tommy, transforming into a human-sized dog in mid-air. Cast * Kevin Hart as Tommy * Justin Long as Skooks